


Wishing by the Sea

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: F/M, M/M, akane has an unknown disease and haizaki is just an ocean kid, grammar checker didn't want to work on this and im tired so here, maybe slight drowning tw??, mermaid au, mermaid!mizukamiya, the haimizu of this is stronger than the haikane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: "Hey, Ryouhei, have you heard about the tale of the mermaid?"It had all started with that simple question. Haizaki had never been one to believe in a dumb tale like that, but when he comes across one...a ray of hope shines on his dark life.
Relationships: Haizaki Ryouhei/Miyano Akane, Haizaki Ryouhei/Mizukamiya Seiryuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Wishing by the Sea

Haizaki stands at the edge of the wooden pier, eyes gazing out at the dark and endless ocean that lay before him. The moon's light was kept hidden behind the clouds, so were the stars. The lights that decorated the pier's path were dim, a couple flickering. It was a miracle he managed to find the end of the pier and didn't take a wrong step in this darkness.

His hand clenches a ball of crumbled up paper. It's the only sound heard aside from eh waves lapping against the wooden pillars below. He clicked his tongue when he recalled the contents of the letter. A low growl aimed at no one escapes. He hated having the reminder he was powerless. That he could do nothing.

That he couldn't find a way to make _her_ better.

The more he mulls over it, the more crumbled it gets. It crackles in-between his palms. He takes his anger out on it as if that would help. It does. Somewhat.

His eyes narrow at the ocean and his anger begins too direct towards that instead. The paper could only take so much damage before he'd resort to tearing it to shred. So, now it was the ocean's turn. Even if it couldn't bark back at him, he could fight the silence.

"Stupid piece of crap," he mutters.

Haizaki takes in a breath, puts one foot behind him and pulls his arm back. And in one swift motion- he chucks the paper ball into the water. A loud and frustrated yell accompanying the throw. It doesn't go too far; the breeze having tried to push it back towards him.

Seeing it stay afloat made it feel as if it were mocking him. Until water seeped into the paper. Slowly, making it heavier and heavier until it's pulled down into the water. It's gone. Out of sight. Never to be seen again.

Just like his dream.

A breath is let out and he lets his body slouch for a moment. Eyes remain on the area that the paper had sunk into. He thought he'd feel better having that physical reminder gone. It was a little uplifting, at first. The feeling doesn't last long.

Darkness overtakes his vision and he's tempted to fall back on the pier and stare up at the cloudy night sky. He wanted to forget things, just for a moment. Forget about his stupid dream to help _her_.

"Hmph."

Maybe one day he could still achieve his dream. But it would be a long ways off. He had done everything in his power to help, whatever it could be. He'd go out of his way to get herbs, bike to another town for medicine, he'd even considered throwing away the fishing life to follow in her footsteps. No matter what, it didn't change the situation. It all came down to one thing.

Money.

Money he didn't have. Money that he could barely make. A treatment, a cure- it all cost too much. If only he had some, if only-

His thoughts are cut short when he feels something smack against the wood underneath his feet. An eye opens and he looks down. There he finds a familiar wet wad of paper. It looks weaker than before, ready to fall apart if he dared to open it back up.

Haizaki stares at it, eyes narrowing. No. It couldn't be the same paper. It couldn't. But then he sees the red ink seeping through. He bends down to pick it up, holding the wet and crumbled paper in his hands.

Was this letter coming back to haunt him? How annoying. It really was trying to mock him, laugh in his face and remind him of his failure. Either way, it doesn't stop him from repeating his previous action. Back into the water this soggy letter goes.

A grin inches on his face, thinking it would definitely sink this time. No way would it return. He confirmed it sank with his very own eyes. It couldn't come back. Not in a million years.

But, apparently, in a few seconds it did.

His victory is short lived when the paper shoots out of the water and hits his chest. It slides off, slowly, leaving a wet stain behind.

"What the hell?!" He shouts, foot stomping down onto the wad of paper. "Who the hell is doing that?"

There shouldn't be an answer to the question. Maybe he's gone mad. It's starting to feel like it. He considers picking it up and trying a third time to send it back into the water. The only thing stopping him is the odd sound of water splashing underneath his feet.

He knew the ocean's waves, knew the sounds it made. This wasn't one of them. As he steps to the edge of the pier, he bends down, trying to get a better look. He can barely make out the ripples in the water, but nothing underneath.

Aside from a pair of shining blue gems, looking as if they were staring back at him. They get closer and closer until-

"You shouldn't be throwing waste into the ocean."

-a man about his age pokes his head out of the water. While difficult to see in the darkness, Haizaki could tell the other had a lighter complexion, stunning blue hair and those perfect eyes to match. And, somehow, he was even able to keep afloat with ease in the water.

"Hah?"

Haizaki tips his head up, looking down upon him. This…stranger in the water. This dumbass who's trying to enforce some common sense about littering into him. He's not stupid. He knows not to litter, but in the heat of the moment- he didn't care.

While his appearance was strange and uncalled for, there was something more to him. Haizaki isn't sure what. He squints, as if that would help him get a better look of this strange man. He thinks he looks familiar. But, he's certain that he would remember his face.

"I'll throw the damn thing somewhere else then, happy?" He mutters as he reaches to pick up the paper once again.

"Yes, thank you," the stranger replies with a smile lighting upon on his face.

"Weirdo."

Haizaki decides that he doesn't want to deal with this stranger. So, he leaves to toss the damp letter into the trash can at the end of the pier. It falls in with a thump. He doesn't stop walking after that, only hoping that weirdo wouldn't get out of the water and follow him. The last thing he wanted to hear tonight were the issues about throwing garbage into the ocean.

"Ryouhei!"

He stops.

Blinks.

His body turns upon instinct, trying to find the source. He imagines, for a moment, that it was _her_ calling out for him. But that wasn't possible.

The only other person out tonight was that weirdo.

So, his head turns to see if he could spot the guy hiding underneath the pier. It's too dark to see, but he's certain if he was still there he'd at least be able to make out a silhouette.

But there wasn't any.

Whatever.

He should get home before he worries his mother.

~…~

"I'm sorry, Akane."

It's the same phrase she's ben hearing for so long now. The same thing is uttered at least once or twice a week. He didn't need to apologize to this lifeless girl, he wasn't the cause of her misfortune. Yet, something in him said he had to. For not being able to help more.

His gaze falls upon her, the girl lying in bed fast asleep. It was almost no different from when she was awake. She hardly moved, only remained still.

Haizaki hated seeing her like this. She'd been like this for so long. He just wanted to see that smile on her face again, to see her budding with joy. It made his heart ache when he thought that Akane would remain like this forever.

"I'll find a way to help you out, you know I will." His voice is soft, tender, nearly sweet. It's a tone only she could hear.

A hand itches to rest upon her bed, but he pulls back. He opts to stand beside the window and pull back the curtains. Before leaning upon them, he makes sure to open the window, allowing the ocean breeze into her room.

It's a nice, beautiful view from the hospital, he'd admit. It was one of the perks for living near the ocean. You could always catch a view of it. See the waves at any hour, go to the beach…

The beach.

It's where he'd been last night. It's where they used to play around when they were children too.

_'Hey, Ryouhei, have you heard about the tale of the mermaid?'_

_'Huh? A mermaid's tail?'_

_'No, silly! A tale! Like a story.'_

_'N-No…Why would I need to know something like that?'_

_'You never know! It might come in handy one day. So, I'll tell you.'_

_'Alright…'_

_'They say that a long time ago, a human had gone out into the ocean. He went really far away from the shore and couldn't come back. He pleaded for help and a mermaid heard his cry. With the mermaid's help he was able to make it back to shore. The human offered plenty in return for her help but she took nothing.'_

_'What a dumb fish.'_

_'She's not dumb- let me finish! They became friends, the human always coming to visit her. One day, she said that he could grant him a wish of his. Is't that sweet? He declined the offer and said to offer it to another who needed it. So, they say if you meet a mermaid at the beach, they'll grant you a wish! What would you wish for, Ryouhei?'_

"For you to get better."

He sighs at the memory, eyes shutting. What a dumb thing to come back to him. It was so stupid, so childish.

Mermaids weren't real.

And wishes couldn't be granted.

~…~

Haizaki avoided the beach for a while. After that strange encounter, he would make up excuses to himself to take the longer way around. Instead of coming to the beach, alone, he'd be found elsewhere.

But, today, he finds himself walking past the beach. The sun is still up and shining its rays onto the earth. People are carelessly playing amongst themselves in the sand and waters. The usual scenery to be found when looking at a beach during the day.

He does his best to look forward, to avoid looking out at the ocean. Unfortunately, his gaze is drawn towards it. He likes the view, always has.

It's strange. This time he isn't looking for the view. He's trying to find something. Blue hair. Pale skin.

_'A mermaid saved you once, Ryouhei.'_

_'Eh? You're lying.'_

_'I'm telling the truth!'_

_'I think I would have remembered if I was saved by one, Akane.'_

The memories with Akane and her mermaid talk have been bugging him lately. He's not sure why. Perhaps it was a cursed place upon himself.

His gaze turns towards the hospital, easily spotting the room Akane was in even from out here. She wasn't at the window. Probably sleeping, as usual.

~…~

"I'm going to find one for her. I'm going to find a mermaid."

A younger Haizaki huffs as he stares out at the ocean. The sun was setting and most folks had already left the beach. Which meant it was the perfect time to hunt for a mermaid.

The boy marches forward, standing at the edge of the beach. The water laps at his feet. He waits for a moment, trying to find the perfect time to head in. He readies himself, watching a wave come down before he makes a run for it.

It's easy to swim against the waves, he's done it for as long as he could remember. It's making it out past the boundary thats the hard part. Especially with the water always trying to push him back to land. But, they can't beat his sheer determination.

Haizaki swims further and further, going underwater to avoid the waves. He comes up for air only to go back under seconds after. He's not sure how far he swims out, doesn't bother to look. He just knows that he has to swim.

Finally, he comes to a stop. As he comes up for air he decides to see how far he'd gotten. There was so much water in between, he was sure that he would be able to find a mermaid out here. A little grin graces his face before returning to his underwater search.

Scanning the ocean is more difficult than he realized. With the moon rising, he was losing his chance at light. The water would only grow colder to and his body tired.

_"It's not safe out here! Please, turn around now!"_

A strange voice calls out to him, but Haizaki ignores the warning. If he turned back now, he'd never get a chance like this again. He had to find that mermaid. He had to have his wish granted. He had too.

Swimming gets harder and harder. His limbs begin to feel more like weights and the water seems to be taking a hold of him, gripping at his small body and pulling him deeper and deeper.

The ocean is cruel, he knows. It takes lives but gives life as well. It wasn't something to carelessly tangle with. And yet, he was doing just that.

Haizaki attempts to swim back to shore, wanting to be closer and so he could rest for a while. It feels as if he isn't even making progress no matter how long he swims. It's only when a shadow from behind is cast that he comes to a stop. When his head turns, he finds himself face to face with a wave.

This is a fight he can't win.

Fear courses through his body as the wave crashes down onto him. It sends him deeper into the water, deeper than he's been before. No matter how much air he'd taken in before the hit, it doesn't help. His mouth had opened and water began to fill his lungs.

He fights and fights.

He's only pulled deeper and deeper.

His body slowly stops moving. He doesn't have the energy to keep going. There was no air for him to breath and his vision began to blur. From underneath the water, he could see the beginnings of the night sky. He thinks so anyway, he can't tell.

A small hand reaches out, attempting to grasp at something aside from water.

_'Help me…'_

His vision begins to grow darker and darker as his eyes flutter. An outline of a human manages to come into his vision. A hand is held out to him as the other boy speaks. He can't hear anything. He only sees him, his hand, and a tail like a fish from behind.

A mermaid.

Haizaki shoots up from his bed with a huge intake of air, his hand gripping at his blanket as if his life depended on it. His other hand goes to his throat, rubbing it slightly. He looks around his room. He's okay. No water in sight.

It's just a nightmare.

"The hell was that?"

It's just a memory.

~…~

Haizaki finds himself back at the pier. At night, again, when no one else is around. It was nice on nights like these. No clouds in the sky to hide the moonlight. The waves weren't harsh either. Things were calm. Peaceful.

This time, he sits at the edge of the pier, dipping his feet into the water. His feet sway back and forth, never kicking up water. Part of him just wants to dive in and be enveloped into the ocean. It's a thought that is never followed up on.

He begins to wonder if that person will show up again. He has his doubts, but…why not try calling out to him? If only he had some trash to throw back into the ocean. Still, he could always use his voice.

"I know you're out there!" He shouts at the ocean.

There's no response.

"Thought so…"

He huffs, unsure if he should be proud or not.

"I hope you're not here to litter again."

Haizaki blinks when he hears that voice again. The same boy returned with only his chest above water. He has the urge to kick some water at the guy for surprising him, but holds back on doing it.

"Who are you?"

The stranger tilts his head, staring up at him. His mouth opens for a moment but hesitates on his response. As it shuts, he bites at his lips, thinking.

"Well?"

"I'm Seiryuu," he answers. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Hmph. Didn't think I'd catch you out here again."

"Hmm…Maybe I ask, why have you come back here?"

Haizaki stays quiet, gaze cast out upon the ocean. He came out here for many reasons.

To get away from the world, to be alone. To attempt to clear his thoughts whenever he couldn't elsewhere. To stay out when his father had one of his bad days.

On the rare occasion, he'd come out here to remember what it was like to have hope. And sometimes he wished to find that mermaid Akane always spoke of.

Even if he'd never admit it, he wanted to see this guy again too.

"You…" He starts. "You called out to me before, didn't you? You know my name."

Haizaki looks down to Seiryuu. The longer he stared at him, the more he familiar he felt. And he wanted to ask him why and how and to just get all the answers from him.

"How do you know my name?" Haizaki repeats his question.

"I don't know if you'd believe me or not."

"Why not?"

"I've heard some things about you…your disbelief in many things."

"Try me," he snarls.

Silence falls between them. Seiryuu gives a half hearted shrug before his body lowers a bit into the water. From behind, a tail pops up from the water. The color mirrors his hair color, scales glistening in the moonlight as it sways back and forth.

Haizaki stares at it. He thinks he's dreaming again.

"You're…"

Seiryuu looks up to him with a hopeful smile as his tail sinks back into the water.

"A dumb fish."

That smile quickly fades.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going home."

And without another word, Haizaki gets up from the pier and makes a dash back home. Not once looking back.

~…~

His visit to the hospital feels weird. It's not as depressing as usual. The smell of medicine is't so strong. Her room even feels a brighter. The flowers left as a gift on her bedside might be cause for it. Along with the string of shells circling it.

Maybe it was the fact that she'd been hugging that brown bear she once loved to.

"Akane."

The girl is awake but, as usual, doesn't respond. Even when her name is spoken, her gaze is cast down into her lap.

"Do you remember the tale of the mermaid?"

He imagines her response. How she would gasp and rub it in his face that he was bringing this up again. She'd give a big 'I told you so' look and lecture at him if she could.

The day she does that might not be that far off.

"Because…I think I might have found one."

~…~

"Hey, fish boy!" Haizaki shouts as he walks along the pier.

"I have a name, you know!" The mermaid replies with a sigh as he tries to look at the approaching human.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

He dismissively waves a hand before sitting at the edge. With legs crossed he looks down at the mermaid. Seiryuu sways back and forth with the water, finding some fun in it. He ends up being pushed towards one of the wooden pillars keeping the pier up.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Can you…grant a wish?"

Seiryuu blinks before chuckling, a hand covering his smile.

"I'm being serious!" Haizaki barks, feeling embarrassed for asking a silly question like that. He always thought it sounded weird and voicing it confirmed that.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting that from you," he replies. "Humans spin tales of us constantly, so I never know what to hear. But…I suppose we can be seen as wish granters." He pauses, noticing the interest in Haizaki's eyes. He hadn't seen a look like that from him before. The mermaid lets out a soft sigh. "This is about her, isn't it? You're asking for Akane?"

"Wha-" Haizaki's eyes go wide in surprise. He's ready to get on his knees and grip onto the pier to stare at him in disbelief. "You…You know her too?"

"Ah, I met her years ago…" He wears a sad smile, eyes looking into the water, past their reflections. "She is a sweet and kind human. I spoke to her only a few times before she stopped coming by."

"Did she tell you why?"

Seiryuu takes in a breath before nodding.

So, he knew. Haizaki wasn't sure what Akane had told him, probably only as much as she knew back then, before she was bound to the hospital. But then…

"She would have asked you to grant her wish. Then why is she still-"

"Her wish wasn't for her own sake." Seiryuu stops him. "I cannot tell you what she wished for, but I can help her now, if you wish it."

"Then…you can really save her? You can make her well again?"

"Yes, I can."

Haizaki was speechless. There was an odd sensation in his chest, a hand had gone to grip at his shirt. This was real, right? He could help her. She could be saved. She could come back to him.

"I think I can get you something, but…you have to come back when there's a full moon. I'll have it ready then."

For the first time in years, Haizaki smiles. It's not a grand one, just a tug of his lips. Akane would be back soon.

"You better have it by then and it better work, fish boy."

~…~

Haizaki leans against the windowsill, a soft smile on his face. His gaze is out to the beach, lost in thought. After a moment, he turns his attention to the girl in bed.

"That tale you talked about? I thought it didn't exist."

And it still felt like none of this was real. As if he hadn't met a mermaid and was given this chance at hope once more. It felt like a dream. And if he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake from it.

"A mermaid knows you. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He knows why.

There was a time he stopped believing in mermaids. Of course, he'd argue he never believed in them before when he was younger. A kid like him believing in fairytales? Not the coolest thing.

"And you made a wish with him too."

That made him curious. If he was in her position, he would have wished for better health. Something to get rid of this illness that plagued his body. Yet, she hadn't. If this all worked out, he'd ask her about it.

"I think that mermaid has history with both of us though."

~…~

Haizaki sighs, foot tapping impatiently against the wood. He had come out to the pier at the usual hour. The moon was up and without a cloud in the sky, he was able too see it in full. Time passed and the mermaid was nowhere to be seen. He was half tempted to dive into the water and find him himself.

For a moment, he starts to think this was a dream. He'd gone mad with desperation and created a mermaid to help him out. Wouldn't that be a funny story?

No, it wouldn't.

"Ah, Ryouhei!"

When he hears that wonderful voice, he expects it to come from the waters below. Instead, he hears it from behind. Along with the sound of feet hitting against wood. The human whirls around to see Seiryuu in some swim trunks and a blue and white jacket.

Standing. Walking towards him. On two legs. Not a tail.

And he just stares.

"I apologize for being late. I'm not used to having legs." Seiryuu laughs as he stops right before him.

"I thought you were a mermaid!" Haizaki shouts and Seiryuu is very tempted to press a finger against his lips to shush him now that he can easily reach his face.

"I am. Just…" He looks down, hoping Haizaki's gaze would follow. He bends a knee and kicks it out to the side. "They're temporary. On the night of the full moon, mermaids are granted legs. But once we hit the water we get our tail back." He smiles as he looks to him. "I don't think that part of our culture is ever passed on in your stories."

While it looks like Haizaki was lost on his explanation and being captivated by his newfound legs, he had been listening to it all. Of course, it didn't stop him from wanting to poke and pinch his legs. If tonight wasn't so important, he would have already done so.

"Anyway, I wanted to be able to give this to you, personally."

Seiryuu reaches into the pocket of his trunks. He digs something out of it, but hides it between the palm of his hands. He keeps the human waiting, slowly revealing it to him as a clam would to show off it's precious pearl.

In his hand is a pendant. A silver chain with a gem bound to it. It was a pretty blue color, marks like waves etched onto it.

"For her. It might take a couple of days to work, but it should help her recover."

"It's a rock."

Seiryuu resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's a _magical_ rock, okay?"

"Hmph…" Haizaki grumbles as he reaches out to take the pendant from his hands. Fingers touch and he could still feel how damp his skin is. Only now he realized that he had never made physical contact with him before.

"I hope the next time we see each other, you'll be able to smile again. Akane was right when she said it was cute," he says with a grin as he walks past him.

"What the hell did you say?!" Haizaki barks.

The mermaid only laughs in response, making a quick dive into the water to be free from the other's temper. The last thing Haizaki sees that night is a familiar tail waving at him from the water.

~…~

Haizaki is the first visitor to the hospital the following day. He'd become a familiar face and was allowed in. They knew exactly what room he was going to.

When he gets there, he stands at the door, eyes on the girl in bed. His hands in his pocket, one rubbing his fingers over that pendant he was given. He takes in a breath before walking in.

He stops at her bedside and pulls out the pendant. His gaze is cast upon it before looking to her sleeping form. Gently, he places it around her neck, letting the magical rock sit upon her chest.

He takes a step back, unsure if he should expect something from it.

"I hope this works."

~…~

"Ryouhei…?"

Haizaki pauses at the door when he hears his name. Eyes fall upon the girl in bed. She was sitting up, looking at him and waving with a smile. That smile he had so longed to see.

"Akane…?" He breathes out her name, taking slow steps towards her bedside.

"I'm happy to see you again, Ryouhei." Theres a weak giggle, but it makes his heart leap. It was a sign that she was well and improving. Definitely better than having her lifeless in bed.

"You're okay."

"It's thanks to you, isn't it?" She says softly, looking down to the pendant she still wore. "I don't remember a lot but I do remember seeing you. The nurses said you came here almost every day."

"Yeah, I did." He pauses. "It's not just me. A mermaid helped."

"A mermaid?"

"His name's Seiryuu."

"So, he's still around," Akane muses with a smile. "How is he? Oh, I should go thank him."

"So, you _do_ know him?" Haizaki's eyes narrow.

"Of course I do. Don't you remember him?"

He shakes his head in response. She pouts.

"I guess I'll have to remind you then. When we were younger, you went out to search for a mermaid." She smiles softly, looking out the window. "I was worried that something bad would happen to you, so I tried to follow you without being caught. I couldn't follow you into the water, but someone else could."

_'A mermaid saved you once.'_

"Seiryuu."

"He saved you. I asked him to."

"So, that wasn't just a dream…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Haizaki shakes his head as he sits at the edge of her bed now. That was something he'd worry about later. For now-

"You missed out on a lot, Akane."

~…~

Night after night, Haizaki would return to the pier to look out for Seiryuu. He was expecting him to show up as usual, but…ever since he was given that pendant for Akane, he never did. Even as she was slowly getting better, he was unable to return his thanks.

It was frustrating.

After all the times he came to the pier before, why did he stop showing up now? It pissed him off. He wasn't supposed to just disappear like that. Without his presence, the pier felt…empty.

Instead of waiting by the pier, he decided to go to the beach. He let his feet sink into the sand, let the shallow waters lap against his ankles. His gaze is focused out on the ocean, hoping to find a familiar tail poke out from the water.

When nothing happens, he growls. The thought of searching for him like how he did years ago surfaces. It's a stupid and dangerous idea. And yet, he's already moving forward, leaving the safety of the beach. As he tosses his shirt back to the sand, he takes a dive into the water.

He starts swimming against the waves. It's freezing cold and part of him regrets jumping in so easily. But, he can't leave. Not yet.

Unlike before, he's wiser, stronger, knows the ocean better. He can keep to the safer waters, stay within the boundary and not let himself get washed away by the currents.

"Seiryuu!" Haizaki shouts, hoping to see him respond to that. But, he doesn't. So, he takes in a breath and goes underwater, not realizing just how dark it is. He could barely see anything in front of him. Unable to see even a hint of those shining scales, he returns to the surface for air.

"Stupid fish."

A cold jolt runs through him and he shivers. He's not ready to lose his life over a mermaid again. Waves begin to play with him, pushing him back and forth. One comes splashing down onto him and it causes him to freeze in place. It reminds him of what happened last time. The cold water, his heavy body, sinking down, down, down…

Haizaki finds himself moving in the water. Theres a hand around his waist and a tail in his vision. He doesn't have to turn his head to know who has come out to save him again.

"Finally show up, fishie?"

Seiryuu doesn't respond. Haizaki tries to see the look on his face, but can't. He only rolls his eyes as he's being pulled to shore. Once his feet is able to touch sand, Haizaki is freed from his grip. He sits down on the sand, at a spot where water can come up to his abdomen. It makes it easier on the mermaid, who is able to rest on his belly and still have some water to be in.

"What were you doing out there this late? You know what could happen!" Seiryuu breathes out. It's the first time Haizaki has ever seen him angry.

"Tch. Is that what it's going to take for you to show up?"

"Huh?"

Haizaki wishes he could take back what he said. He didn't want to admit that he'd been coming by so often and wanting to see him again. He would go with the excuse of it being for Akane, even if it was for his own sake too.

"Nothing, stupid fish."

Seiryuu stares at the human before sighing. He lets his body go limp on the sand, able to rest now that they were both safe.

"Sorry. I should have told you that walking takes a huge toll on our bodies."

"Yeah, you really should have told me that!" Haizaki snaps and crosses his arms. "If I never saw you again, Akane would blame me for scaring you off."

Seiryuu chuckles. "You're not as frightening as you think."

"Hey!"

Seiryuu laughs at his response. It's difficult for the human to be truly angry with him when he was laughing so much. The most he could do is only pout in retaliation.

"You know…I thought you wouldn't come back, Ryouhei." His voice goes quiet, but just loud enough so he could be heard over the waves. "When humans come looking for us they only want one thing or more. I thought you would be the former. Wishing for Akane's sake and then staying by her side. But…I'm glad to see you return."

Seiryuu smiles brightly at him and it's difficult for Haizaki to turn away. He's glad the darkness can hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Ryouhei."

"I-"

Seiryuu pushes himself up, using his arms to support himself as he leaned towards the human. To Haizaki's surprise, the mermaid had given him a kiss. It was a gentle brush of lips against his cheeks. He's certain that his cheeks were colored now.

"I'll always be here, I promise you that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!
> 
> I actually had this whole thing completed back in August of 2018 but never got around to editing it and posting. I wasn't too happy with the story but looking over it and everything I thought I could fix it up. Not much changed aside from the 'lore' of the mermaid. Originally I wanted there to be a sort of 'equivalent exchange' thing going on and the mermaid loses something for helping a human but...couldn't get that to work.  
> It was also a bit more haimizu centered and still technically is, but I can't overlook the bond that haikane has. Other than that its primarily the same? I figured I should post this since it was technically finished and just need a few touches to it.


End file.
